


Project Beast Killer

by GhostWriter96



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Mad Science, Origin Story, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/pseuds/GhostWriter96
Summary: In a secret laboratory, deep within an artificial island in the Alolan ocean a brand new creature is formed. Designed to emulate the legendary Arceus and fight the mysterious Ultra Beasts witness the creation of; Type: Null.





	1. Experiment Log: 1

**Author's Note:**

> Type: Null always interested me so I figured why not write up an origin story for it? This will be told in a combination of 3rd person storytelling and 1st person entries.

Faba's Log: Entry 1: Today marks the start of a bright future, for me that is, I have recently received approval for a project that will revolutionise Pokemon science forever. President Lusamine has given me unlimited funding for my project and with only the barest knowledge of what it will entail.

The brilliant idea came to me after reading books on the mythical Legendary Pokemon in Canalave Library. It occurred to me that these Pokemon possessed power far superior to most others and that said power could be replicated. Madame Lusamine has become obsessed with creatures called Ultra Beasts, strange beings, much like Pokemon, originating from alternate dimensions and with an irrational destructive instinct. This obsession provided me with an opportunity, if I told Madame President what she wanted to hear, that I could create a way to stop these beings, she would agree to whatever I wanted to do.

In all my studies one Pokemon's name came up repeatedly; Arceus. Arceus is supposedly the most powerful Pokemon of all, with numerous great deeds accredited to it's name, including the creation of the entire world.

However it's not the legends that interest me, it's the rare ability Arceus was said to possess. Referred to as 'Multitype' it supposedly enabled the Pokemon to change type at will when in possession of certain Plates. Whilst I am uncertain if  _Arceus_ existed I  _am_ certain that the seventeen plates, one for each type except Normal, do.

I have commissioned the acquisition of these plates as they will be vital in the creation of my adaptable beast. I have also commissioned the collection of genetic material from as many Pokemon of every type as possible to form the building blocks of my creature.

I shall refer to this experiment as Project Beast Killer.

End entry.


	2. Experiment Overview 1

Within a vast laboratory at the very bottom of Aether Paradise a team of scientists were working around the clock studying seventeen stone tablets, each imbued with the power of a Pokemon type.

These plates consisted of; The Meadow Plate (Grass), The Flame Plate (Fire), The Splash Plate (Water), The Toxic Plate (Poison), The Sky Plate (Flying), The Insect Plate (Bug), The Zap Plate (Electric), The Earth Plate (Ground), The Fist Plate (Fighting), The Mind Plate (Psychic), The Stone Plate (Rock), The Icicle Plate (Ice), The Draco Plate (Dragon), The Dread Plate (Dark), The Iron Plate (Steel) and The Pixie Plate (Fairy).

The scientists, overseen by a blonde man with large green goggles, are attempting to duplicate the semi-mystic properties of the Plates with science. Understandably it was proving difficult.

"Can't you hurry this up?" Demanded the overseer. "The geneticists have made considerable progress so why haven't you?" The scientist muttered and mumbled before one brave soul spoke up "Sir, this isn't as easy as simply growing things in a test tube. We know virtually nothing about the Plates other than what's written in legend and what can be seen in Pokemon battles." There were murmurs of assertion at this, the most common knowledge about the Plates was that, when being held by a Pokemon, they enhanced the power of moves corresponding to the type of Plate.

"I don't care what you know, just do it!" snapped the goggled man "We've turned moves into pure code and written that code into discs to be used on a Pokemon, so what makes simple Types so different?"

As Faba had said the genetics side of the project was progressing well. The scientists had created a basic 'blueprint' for the creature which would combine physical aspects of several kinds of Pokemon. This combination, they said, along with the versatility and simplicity of a Normal Type, would enable the creature to use a wide variety of moves and be easier for it to change Type.

The creature would have a quadrupedal build with powerful legs, sharp claws and, for aesthetics sake, an overall intimidating appearance. Or at least that's what the scientists proposed, currently the creature was merely an embryo floating in a tank.

Eventually the elemental side of the project made headway as, like with TMs and HMs, the 'essence' of the Types had been mapped and turned into code. Said code had been installed into a single disc. Mechanical parts in the creature's brain and nervous system would read the disc and allow the creature to change it's Type at will. A system (called the Rotary Kinetic Shift or RKS) to run the disc had been created and installed within the mechanical parts.

The two sides of the program were now ready to merge.


	3. Experiment Log: 2

Faba's Log: Entry 2: Project Beast Killer is progressing nicely, despite those imbeciles overloading the RKS System by installing  _all_ the types on a single disk. This has been remedied by creating individual disks for each type.

The creature is growing quickly and the RKS System has been successfully installed into it's nervous system. I'm pleased with how the project is going so I have ordered the creation of two more beasts which should catch up to the original before too long.

There have been some setbacks however. Several scientists have quit lately, most saying things about not meddling with nature and some mentioning the Kantonian story about "Mewtwo". I'm positive the story of the attempted cloning of Mew is just that; a story, an urban legend created by the locals to serve as a cautionary tale.

Hopefully without these fools progress will accelerate.

The first creature, which has been dubbed Type: Full in reference to it's ability to change type,  a fitting name as any I suppose, is almost fully grown and will be ready for awakening shortly. I fully intend to be there when it does.

Somewhat more valid concerns have been raised about the controllability of Type:Full. Whilst I highly doubt we'll have any issues, it  _is_ just another Pokemon after all, to keep them happy I've allowed them to work on restraints for the creature.

Recently one of Ms Lusamine's brats, the boy Gladion, has been snooping around the laboratories when he thinks there's no one there. I must have a word with Madame President and the idiots on security who keep letting him get in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please let me know what you think.


End file.
